The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular an airplane passenger seat.
A known airplane passenger seat is described in German Patent DE 22 04 076 A1, having frames with crosspieces which include an upper and a lower longitudinal slot, and all of these slots have a dovetail-shaped cross-section. The upper longitudinal slots serve the connection with the seat dividers, and the lower longitudinal slots serve the connection with the feet, whereby tension elements with a dovetail-shaped head engage the longitudinal slots and clamp the feet and the seat dividers together with the crosspieces. Exemplary of other airplane passenger seat frames is one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,505, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. However, none of the prior art frames permit easy lateral adjustment of the spacing of the seats.